


Stages

by wondrously_mekt



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Cinematic Universe RPF, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Just a drabble, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrously_mekt/pseuds/wondrously_mekt
Summary: Just something I had written for BvS





	Stages

Eyes of a god stare into those of a man. Both had been unyielding, headstrong in what they believed and protected. An alien, born of foreign blood but raised by his own, human. What makes us human, emotion? No, animals feel. Free will? That is normally found within all creatures. The Batman, with all his experience and cunning, hadn't foreseen the arrival of this...alien, God. How do you rival one with the ability to move earths? You don't, you make do with what you have. Use what is given by mistakes and weaknesses they made on their own. Like a criminal remaining at the scene of the crime for more than necessary with each passing moment leaving more to be found. In this case, a rock. An enticing green color that at times seemed to grow brighter the closer it came to his or any kryptonians body.

Manipulated. 

By a mere man, scared and Ill in mind. Lex was the start of it all, no, this was wrong in the making to when his parents lived. A corruption that followed and enabled a deranged soul to grow corrupt and insane. But who is to say he isn't correct in many ways, simply wishing to maintain the world he knows, but also wanting to be accepted, thanked and glorified. His strange thinking brought these two titans to a battlefield built upon shattered hope and remains. Deceived and manipulated with what mattered most. 

Understanding.

Martha, more than just a name. A reminder of what had mattered most. What he had fought for. “You're letting him...kill...Martha!” Letting him, ‘click’ letting... him.. ‘Click’ allowing it. ‘BANG’ Time ceases to function and rage builds a pain never imagined surges forth and frustration to understand why continues. “Why!” A question asked only in the beginning to try to comprehend and lost until this moment. Standing above what some see as a god, god, who decides who lives and dies. What or who is to be valued more, to save those in need. “Why did you say that name!?” Why. How? He could never understand the meaning of that name, he wasn't there, he didn't save her. He didn't save them. “Its his mother's name!” Pearls fall….what is he doing? Fall. Spear in hand alien fearing not for himself but for another life. What? His hands tremble. As he looks at what he has done...become. “Its his mother's name….” She repeats but it isn't fitting in, he isn't human? He is...not from here how? Looking at the man before him he sees himself, helpless….in the protection of his loved one. When did he cease to protect and began the treading the high wire that is torture and interrogation? He was right, he was allowing...another to suffer what he had. He was becoming the man behind the gun. The finger that pulled the trigger. The bullet….that ended Bruce Wayne's life. Yet gave birth to Batman. 

Alliance.

A hand, extended in acceptance and understanding that would seem peculiar if not irrational to anyone outside that moment when man look at god and god looked back in fear of the loss of what he held dear. He'd lost his home, his people. He'd lost his heroes, mentors and guardians. Two men….two boys sharing a similar pain and fear of being hurt and alone again. Never, not for them not for who ever they could help.

Promise. 

Now god and man are united, a sealed relation reinforced by what had made them fight. Now there is no god, only human. Two that will start what was inevitable and only made to hasten by those who wished to destroy it before it happened. Too late, now there is Man and there is Alien….and soon Amazon.


End file.
